There Are No Mathematics in Love
by WeadingWainbow
Summary: Nerd!Quinn Cheerio!Rachel With a little help from friends there is hope to break one from their shell and showing another they can just be themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Long locks of hair fell creating a small curtain around the faces of the two girls. Brown and yellow intermingled together as eyes stayed locked on each other. Breaths mixed between the two as their heads drew closer. Warm heat settled in the blonde's stomach as she felt the tiny brunette's weight on top of her. Her heart raced as she touched hot, soft, tan skin. _

"_Please," she pleaded, not exactly knowing what she wanted. Slamming her eyes shut, the blonde reveled in the way her body reacted as fingers grazed her body in light touches._

"_Baby, what do you want?" The girl above her asked in a husky whisper._

"_I want-" her breathing was becoming labored as she felt the slight touch of lips on hers. _

"_Quinn," the brown-eyed beauty whispered again, pulling back slightly as the girl below her tried to close the gap. _

"_Hm?"_

"_Q, wake up."_

"_What?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, a sharp jab connecting with her side._

_The brunette smiled softly as she slowly leaned forward; bypassing lips to place a kiss on pale cheeks. _

"_Wake up, Quinn."_

_She felt another sharp jab._

"_But I don't want to," she replied with a pout. _

"_Q," another jab, "wake up!"_

Hazel eyes snapped open to the blurry sight of the school's library as she felt the pokes continue into her sides. Groaning in frustration as she felt the desire linger throughout her system she picked her head up from its position on her folded arms, sending a glare at the person next to her.

"Don't look at me like that, Q-tip. I just saved your snoring ass from embarrassment with the other nerds." The Latina was brash as she leveled Quinn with a glare of her own. "You have some drool on your lip too, you bitch."

"Santana, fuck off." The girl grumbled, while she angrily wiped at her mouth.

"San, be nice." A voice chastised from across the person still wiping at her face.

"But, B-"

"No, apologize."

Santana grumbled out an apology halfheartedly, standing to switch seats so she could be next to her girlfriend. Quinn smirked as she imagined the scolded look on her best friend's face, but then frowned when she realized she couldn't see that said look.

Her frown only deepened when she moved her hands against the table and still haven't had them connect with the frame of her glasses, which she remembered she'd put in front of her before she went into an impromptu nap. Looking up at the two girls accompanying her she squinted in an attempt to form a clear visual.

"Do you guys know-" she stopped herself because she noticed the tall blonde in front of her had something black on her face that never graced her features before. "Never mind, can I have my spectacles please, Brittany?"

"Spectacles," Santana scoffs under her breath, "this is why you don't have a girl."

"Yeah, sure! I think you need new glasses though, Quinn." Brittany exclaimed innocently as she pulled the large, square frame off of her nose and handed it to the hazel-eyed nerd.

"Why do you say that, Britt?" Quinn asked, ignoring the comment from the brunette. Pulling out a small, cotton cloth from her Jean's pocket she slowly but deliberately swabbed at her lenses, carefully inspecting for dirt.

"I couldn't see." The answer was said in a matter-of-fact tone, but the tone was so Brittany that comments and actions like those were just normal occurrences.

Quinn chuckles lightly as she slips her specs onto her face, the world becoming crystal clear instantly. "I will talk to my optometrist to look at them, then. Now tell me why you guys are here? You hate the library."

"We wanted to see if you wanted to eat lunch with us!"

"Too late now," the Latina grumbled. "It took us ten minutes to find you, and then when we found you here you were drooling and snoring like a loser. You're such a pain in the ass to wake up, you know that?"

"Sorry, guys. Maybe tomorrow we can grab lunch?"

"Whatever."

"Yes!"

"What time is it?" Quinn asks, her eyebrow rising in question.

After her two friends shrugged their shoulders, Quinn took out her cell phone from her pocket and glanced at the time.

"Shit," she hissed loudly, scrambling for her books strewn around her table. "We only have ten minutes before class starts."

"Calm down, Q. That's definitely enough time to make it to class." Santana said, trying not to laugh at the panicked look on the other girl's features.

"San, you don't understand. I need to be in the hall before _she _gets there then leaves and I miss the chance to see her."

"Who's this 'she' we are talking about, again?" The brunette asks only to get her answer when Brittany leans over and whispers in her ear. "Oh, the dwarf- I still don't understand why you can't just grow some damn ovaries and talk to her."

"I would already know her name if you just told me." Quinn huffs, while crossing her arms against her chest as she glares at the girl smirking at her.

"Now, Quinnie, where would the fun in that be?"

"Don't call me that."

"Quinnie-"

"Sannie-" the blonde shot back.

Opening her mouth to retort Santana was cut short from when an elbow connected with her side, "If you don't stop being mean, then you won't get lady kisses tonight." The taller blonde warned, her blue eyes narrowing as she challenged her girlfriend.

"But, B-"

"No, apologize."

"I'm sorry, Q."

Smirking, for she definitely did see the scolded look on her best friends face, the nerd pushed her glasses up her nose and grabbed her books, hugging them into her chest tightly.

"Okay! Let's go to your locker, Q." Brittany said excitedly, clapping as she jumped from her seat.

"Fine," Santana grumbled as she stood up, her pinkie automatically linking with the one on Brittany's hand.

The walk to the hallway was relatively quiet except for the stolen whispers from the couple walking behind Quinn, who still had her books clutched to her chest. She was wearing a sweater vest over a button up shirt and black jeans, while a pair of dark colored tennis shoes covered her feet.

Reaching her locker Quinn quickly twisted her combo into her lock, pulling the metal door open once finished. She shoved the books inside and took a few more that she needed for her next class. She had a huge book for her Pre-Calculus class and a small packet of Spider-Man comics in her grips in seconds. Holding them against her body in her attempt to hide them from the student body- the bullies throw slushies and she just bought the comics yesterday- Quinn turns around and scans the slightly crowded hall.

There at her locker across the hallway stood a small brunette, literally the girl of Quinn's dreams. The girl was standing in her red cheerleading uniform beside a brown-haired boy in a Marc Jacob's shirt and white fashionable pants. His hair was combed back sweetly, and with the way he was standing the blonde could only assume the boy was gay.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the other girl smile and laugh with the boy. The brunette's hands were moving back forth with excitement making Quinn wonder what story she was telling.

A cough from beside her broke her away from her reverie as the knowing looks she also received from her two best friends had her blushing lightly.

"Ask her to fucking marry you already!" Santana yells with a smirk.

"I don't want to marry her!" Quinn hissed in a whisper, her body leaning forward slightly as her blush deepened. Looking around her quickly the studious girl straightened her posture slightly, her hazel eyes finding a small speck on the floor, while a look of vulnerability flashes across her features. "I just want her to notice me. I just want to go out with her. Once! And if she doesn't like me, well-"

Santana rolled her eyes dramatically, though feeling deeply for her friend standing in front of her. "She won't notice you if you don't put yourself out there, Q. You will never find out if she will like you or not."

"I know," Quinn replies, her eyes lifting from the floor and immediately finding the figure of a tiny brown-eyed girl across the hall. "I'm finding the right moment to introduce myself and woo her."

The bell rang even though Santana wanted to say more, but she relented knowing that Quinn would kill her if she was late to class. So instead both Santana and Brittany watched their friend scurry away after giving out quick hugs and disappearing into a classroom.

With pinkies linked the two girls began walking to their own respective classes. Santana's was a little further away, so she was the one walking her girlfriend to the room. Once outside the door this was when they both said their goodbyes with a chaste kiss, but everything was stalled for a few moments when those girls had a particular thing on their minds.

"I think it's time to help Quinn, Sannie."

"I know, Brittany."

The Latina kissed her girlfriend on the lips with a promise of returning to her as the tall blonde responded in kind. They separated and Santana moved until she reached her chair in the classroom across the school from where her girlfriend is at, the teacher not caring the girl was slightly late.

The hour and a half of Ms. Campbell's babbles was spent with Santana coming up with a plan of action to get her best friend to meet the girl she adored. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, and she knew that if Quinn found out she might get killed but it was all worth the risk.

After non-stop thinking of her plan an idea plopped inside her mind, and because she thought of it she also convinced herself it was soundproof. Pulling out her cell phone from her pocket she hid it under her desk, and then once the device was unlocked she scrolled through her contacts and landed on Brittany's number. Quickly she typed in her message, an overview of her plan, and sent it with the last sentence reading, _I love you._

Throughout the rest of her period a devious smirk played on her lips. The fun was just beginning for her, and what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Schuester, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Santana," the teacher said, while packing sheets of test papers into his tan messenger bag. His body was turned around to look at his prized Spanish student as his short, brown, curly hair shimmered against the lights from the school building.

"You're the coach for the glee club, right?" She inquired, though she already knew from the endless rants her ex-Cheerio coach, Sue Sylvester, gave her everyday during cheerleading practice.

The man nodded in confirmation, his eyes brightening up in the aspect of more members for New Directions.

Santana smiled innocently, "Great! You see I have this friend, Quinn Fabray. She's really shy and she wanted me to ask if she can audition for you after school today at 3:30?"

"Of course she can!" He exclaimed excitedly. He already knew that he would say yes for her to join the group once the performance is finished; he was Will Schuester after all. One word that anybody would describe him with is 'accepting'.

"Sweet."

* * *

The dark-haired Latina walked into the auditorium with her blonde counterpart, both choosing to sit in the way back where the lights don't reach. They watched intently, giggling to themselves as the brunette woman in front of them belted out a long ballad.

Santana watched, trying not to make any loud sounds as the song ended, noticing the girl's serene features. The tiny body compared to the large stage should've looked awkward, but in contrast everything seemed to be just the right kind of comfortable.

"Thank you- Thank you!" The songstress bowed dramatically, imagining herself in front of an ocean of fans. "My name is Rachel Berry, and I will be here next week."

Once finished bowing Rachel laughed quietly to herself and strutted over to her bag sitting beside Brad on the piano's bench. She thanked him personally with a small smile and made her way to the exit, only taking a fleeting look at the chairs of the auditorium. Opening the door slightly, Rachel scanned the chairs again because she swore she saw two figures, but when she saw nothing she sighed. Exiting the room and walking to her car she shook her head in quick recession.

"No more watching Funny Girl at midnight, Rachel Berry."

* * *

Santana and Brittany crawled back up from their crouched position in the chairs and laughed fully, both of the girls finding the humor in all the scheming.

"Girls, are you auditioning as well?" A voice of the Spanish teacher interrupted, his bag hanging from his shoulder.

"No, Mr. Schue, we're not." Santana said with an impish smirk dancing on her lips. "We were actually just leaving to feed the ducks at the park, right B?"

"Yeah!" Brittany claps, "The ducks keep sending me letters saying that they miss me."

"But I do have a suggestion, Mr. Schue." Santana says, already grabbing onto the teacher's arm, "You should sit right in this spot. The acoustics of this place is better here, I swear."

Slightly confused, the teacher sits as suggested and only moves to wave a hesitant goodbye at the already retreating girls.

Then once alone, Will takes a medium-sized notepad and a pencil out of his messenger bag, placing it lightly on his crossed lap. Soon after he got settled down a blonde teenager entered from stage left. He was about to make his presence known but the music had already began to play from the Ipod dock the girl had set up.

Quinn let the intro of the drum and the electric guitar wash over her as she counted the beats before she sang the first note. She walked across the stage pushing her glasses up her nose as air quickly filled her lungs.

**Looking around for more excuses,  
Spinning my head around again  
I'm getting use to feeling useless,  
Pacing the cage you keep me in**

**I'll be here in pieces,**  
**When you finally pull the pin,**  
**And blow me away again**

**Tie me down and fuck me up tonight,**  
**Rip my heart out**  
**Hurt me good before you say goodbye,**  
**Lets do this right now**  
**Lead me on to get you off,**  
**And watch me come undone**  
**Tie me down and fuck me up baby,**  
**Rip my heart out**

The director of the show choir was floored by the song choice, but he was also pleased in a way. The blonde carried herself as shy and quiet, though here and right now, she looked confident and loud. She was smiling and belting out the music as if nobody was watching.

**You told me "boy don't get addicted,**  
**I'm like a drug that's hard to find"**  
**You hit a vein and I can't kick it,**  
**I wanna be on you all the time**

**I'll be here in pieces,**  
**When you finally pull the pin,**  
**And blow me away again**

**Tie me down and fuck me up tonight,**  
**Rip my heart out**  
**Hurt me good before you say goodbye,**  
**Lets do this right now**  
**Lead me on to get you off,**  
**And watch me come undone**  
**Tie me down and fuck me up baby,**  
**Rip my heart out, out**

**Keep on going down,**  
**You hold me there and then,**  
**You just spit me out**  
**Why do I do this to myself?**

**Tie me down and fuck me up baby,**  
**Rip my heart out**  
**Hurt me good before you say goodbye,**  
**Lets do this right now**  
**Lead me on to get you off,**  
**And watch me come undone**  
**Tie me down and fuck me up baby,**  
**Rip my heart out**

Quinn took a much needed breath after her song came to a close. Her eyes were closed as she stood silently on center stage, just focusing on her breathing.

Will, not knowing that the girl had no idea he was there, stood up and began to clap loudly, even whistling hoping to get an excited reaction from the performer. The actions only served to startled Quinn, her eyes opening faster than light and causing her heartbeat to rocket through her chest.

"That was so good, Quinn!" The man said, moving onto the aisle so he could make his way onto the stage.

Hazel eyes scanned through the dark room, straining to see the person owning the voice of praise. Then when Mr. Schuester came into view the girl visibly cringed, recognizing the teacher as the show choir director. The curly-haired man jumped onto the stage and walked over to the student, his right hand extending in front of him.

"We would love to have you in Glee," he says, his hand still waiting to be shaken.

"Um," Quinn began, the teacher's hand definitely forgotten as she started to pace back and forth from her spot, "what?"

"You are extremely good!

Opening and closing her mouth, the blonde continues to pace with her hands rubbing her temples. Sensing the distress of the girl Will allowed his hand to fall limply to his side as a deep frown settled on his face.

"We have meetings after school on every Monday and Friday," he continued hesitantly.

Freezing in her movement Quinn takes a glance at the Spanish teacher. She loved to sing and to dance, but she doesn't like to do those things in front of people. Shaking her head she eventually croaks out, "I'm sorry I just can't." Then without waiting for a response the girl runs to grab her things, rushing her way to the exit as Mr. Schue yells for her to stop.

* * *

"Is she okay?" The tall blonde asked as the two girls watched the curly-haired teacher leave the auditorium from their places above the stage on the balcony.

Feeling a small vibration from her pant's pocket Santana takes out her cell phone. Scanning over the text message on the screen, her face lit up slightly, and a mischievous grin graced her features once more.

"B, I think we're having that sleepover with Quinn you've been begging me to have all week." She said, while linking her hand with Brittany.

"Yay!" The other girl exclaims with a clap of her hands and a small jump. "Can we go feed the ducks first, though? They really did send me a message saying they missed me."

"Sure, B." Santana says, already walking towards the exit.

"Did you know that a paddling is a group of ducks in water?" Brittany asks with a large smile on her face.

Stopping with her hand gripping the doors the brunette casts a weird look at her girlfriend who just shrugs and leans over to kiss Santana's cheek. "Quinn told me that."

"And random facts like that are why Little Quinnie is single," Santana chuckles a little, finally opening the door. Brittany skips into the hallway of the school, tugging Santana towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Guys, what should I do?" Quinn asks through a mouth of pizza, red sauce falling onto her Pokemon pajamas.

"Fuck if I know, Q," Santana replies, handing the blonde a napkin, "why don't you chew your food first before talking like a normal person, you freak."

"Sannie," Brittany warns, frowning at her girlfriend, her hand laying calmly the brunette's lap.

"I invited you guys to sleep over so you can help me." The shorter blonde said in exasperation, wiping her face as she talked. They have been sitting on the floor of Quinn's room for about an hour and with talk of the club, the blonde is still confused on what action she was going to take.

"You should join glee club, Q!" Brittany said, already excited for her friend, "We all know you love to sing and dance."

"I love to do those things without other people watching though, Britt." She mumbled, her frustration seeping out of her in waves.

"You never know," Santana began as she grabbed another slice of Pepperoni pizza, "it could be fun."

"What if I don't like it?"

"Then quit."

Quinn sighs but then cringes as she sees a glint of something evil flash in pools of brown.

"How about we audition also, will that help make your decision?" Santana asked, moments before realizing if she joined the club her job would become easier, not to mention she might get a few laughs at other people's expense.

Everybody wins.

Brittany gasps, jumping right into Santana's arms as she squeals loudly. "Are we going to join?! Mr. Schue is going to let us dance and sing!"

"Would you do that for me?" Quinn questions skeptically.

"What are friends for?" Santana replies with a smirk, her pizza forgotten on the plate beside her on the floor.

Quinn wracked her brain for an excuse but she came up empty. If her friends were there at least she didn't have to do it alone.

"Okay, we can all do it."

Squealing again with excitement Brittany jumped into the other blonde's arms, limbs wrapping itself on the girl's neck, and loudly exclaimed, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, fun," Quinn says with a chuckle.

"Hey, Q-tip?"

"Yeah, S?"

"Stop teaching my girlfriend useless facts."

Their weekend was spent with nothing very eventful. Quinn helped her best friends with their audition song, though Santana claimed that the two of them didn't need the help.

Then when Monday came along so did their audition, which they had during lunch. Just like with Quinn, Mr. Schue jumped onto the stage with child-like excitement and welcomed both into what he liked to call a "singing family."

* * *

"Have you seen my spectacles before you two left my house yesterday?" The studious blonde had walked up to the couple the period after lunch, missing their performance an hour before.

"Nope," Santana says, looking into pools of hazel that weren't currently covered by a blocky frame. "Can't find it, then?"

Quinn sighs, "Yeah, I'm forced to use these irritating contacts my mom bought me."

"You look really pretty, Quinn." The other blonde assured her. "You couldn't even see through them."

Quinn sighed again as she pulled her books closer to her chest.

"Look, Q, you look great so stop being a pussy." Santana says roughly. The Latina received a glare from Quinn.

"Fuck you, Santana."

"No thank you, Quinnie!"

"Sannie."

"Q-"

"Santana, apologize." Brittany says, letting go of her girlfriend's hand to place both of hers onto her hips.

"B-"Santana began to whine.

"No."

"Sorry, Quinn."

"Don't worry," Quinn said with a smirk, "I forgive you, Sannie."

Before Santana could lunge the blonde was already half way across the hall.

* * *

"Settle down everyone," Will says as the three girls entered the choir room, "I have an announcement to make."

All the noises that rang through the room instantly quieted down as eyes snapped to the new occupants. Quinn's breath hitched in surprise when it locked onto the chocolate brown eyes that have been haunting her sleep.

"These Juniors are joining today, so let's give them a welcome they will remember, yeah?" He said with excitement, walking towards Brad on the piano's bench leaving his new members the floor.

"Hi, I'm Brittany!"

"Santana."

The blonde coughs, "Quinn," she says quietly. Quinn quickly shuffles to the seats in the back, directly behind the tiny brunette in the row. Flanking both her sides sat her two best friends; one was looking eager while the other picked at their fingernails in disinterest.

"Okay, great!" The teacher claps, seeing the lack of motivation from his students to greet the girls. "Rachel, do you have a song to sing that can welcome Santana, Quinn and Brittany?"

"Of course," came the chirpy reply from the brunette, "I'm captain after all."

Rachel.

Rachel.

The girl's name swam carelessly in Quinn's mind, and she thought as Rachel strutted across her that she couldn't breathe, then when the music began to play, piano and the soft strums of guitar, the blonde felt like she was losing herself. It was only when Rachel started to sing that Quinn knew, everything the other girl did was going to leave her breathless.

* * *

**TBC?**

**Tie Me Down by Every Avenue, I used this song to contrast Quinn's personality.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**I hope you guys like this first chapter! Read. Review. Update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the meeting dragged on Quinn Fabray noticed every swish of the skirt, every flip of the brown hair tied in a tight pony-tail, and every beaming smile Rachel graced New Directions with. The whole time the tiny songstress was in view Quinn felt like she was in the presence of someone famous, and technically she was. She knew from the particular red band in Rachel's hair that she was a Cheerio, the head Cheerio to be exact. Then there was the fact that the girl was also the captain of the glee club.

_What can't this girl do?_ Quinn thought to herself, though she had to stop her train of thought when it drifted to dirtier things, almost physically face-palming in the middle of an impromptu Vanilla Ice song Will Schuester was performing.

The man, with a dimpled smile on his face, ran around the risers, while touching the backs of chairs and fluffing some of his student's hair- mainly the one in the Marc Jacobs clothing- but instead of making Quinn feel welcomed she was starting to feel a little weirded out. She digresses though, for in the end she could see where his rapping and dancing was funny.

"What is he, like fifty?" Santana Lopez snickered lowly, her shoulder knocking into the blonde's as the Latina leaned over in her seat.

Quinn chuckled, "Well, he's singing songs that are at least that old."

The song eventually ended with Mr. Schue throwing his collared shirt, carelessly into the risers, while thankfully, he still had on a gray t-shirt clothing his body. Quinn watched with wide eyes as the light blue fabric flew in her direction, smacking her right in the face before her arms could react. Though right before the shirt hit her, the blonde, in a surprised manner, made a yelping sound as she jumped widely from her seat and landed with a loud thump on the floor. Her butt throbbed from the impact, while a large blush covered her face as she heard an obnoxious laugh from beside her.

"Q, if you didn't move Mr. Schue's shirt wouldn't have landed on your face!" Santana laughed, her hand smacking her knee mockingly, "That seriously made my life." Then, like that, the choir room was filled with laughter.

Quinn, still blushing, yanked the shirt from her face and glared at her friend angrily.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The teacher asked frantically as he rushes to her side at the back of the risers, his hands on both her shoulders helping her up.

The blonde huffs silently, her face still burning with embarrassment, as she got to her feet. Without looking at the concerned man before her Quinn quickly shoves the clothing into Mr. Schuester's chest and sits back down into her seat. "I'm fine," she mumbles.

The laughter still hadn't died down, though Santana's did after a look from Brittany, who was now rubbing Quinn's back comfortingly as she casts a disappointed look to her girlfriend. Eventually Quinn picked up her face when the laughing quieted down to chuckles. Her hazel eyes landed on a tall, brown-haired boy with a dopey grin. His chuckles were the hardest out of everyone still, but he stopped automatically when a small, tan hand smacked him swiftly in the chest.

Glancing to the right of him Quinn's breath caught again as her orbs landed on the beauty that happened to be Rachel, the siren of the blonde's heart. The tiny brunette had a scolding look on her face as she regarded the boy. Then, feeling like she should ask for an oxygen tank, Rachel turned around and softly presented Quinn with a warm smile, almost like she was apologizing for the actions of her fellow peers.

_Am I supposed to smile back? Am I supposed to wave? Or maybe because this is glee club, I should burst out into a love song? Do I even know a good love song? Annd I will always love yoooooou! _Quinn thinks to herself, her face turning bright red as she tries to avoid making eye contact with the other girl.

_Fuck! That sounds really bad in my head…So, that's a definite no to Whitney. Oh. My. God. I don't have anything prepared for this situation?!_

Stopping in her reverie suddenly, Quinn grabs her cell phone from her pocket. She went into the internet browser and typed in a question: _What would Peter Parker do? _Her results limited to nothing and the odd advice to jump off buildings, hoping to make it onto the other roof on a whim.

Quinn sighs dejectedly as she was forced to look up from her phone when she hears Mr. Schue say, "Okay, guys settle down now." His current position was in front of the class with his collared shirt currently back on his body, though Quinn was thinking it should always stay that way.

"We have Sectionals in a couple of months, but because this is the second week of school, I don't want to pile you with an assignment. Just be ready for next week and after that we'll begin thinking of a set list. This meeting is over, so I will see you on Friday!"

With that dismissal the room was once again filled with movement and conversation between the students. Quinn followed suit standing up with her friends as her mind and eyes were still transfixed with the brunette leaving the classroom with the tall boy trailing behind her, while Santana moved over to Brittany on the other side of the blonde, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, blondie," a boy clad in dark skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a Mohawk was now standing in front of the studious girl, blocking her view of the door where Rachel had disappeared into. He had a devilish smirk on his face as his eyes ran slowly across her body in appreciation. Quinn had an urge to cross her arms around her body.

"You must be new because the Puckersaurus never forgets a pretty girl," he added with a wink.

"I'm not new though, Puckersaurus." Quinn says quietly, finally giving into her urge and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Oh, then maybe we can change the fact that I have no idea who you are by going back to my place and-"

"Puck! What do you think your doing?" Santana interrupts as she moves to stand beside her best friend.

"Nothing," he said, his arms raised in an act of surrender, "just trying to make a new friend."

"Well, don't. Quinn doesn't look good pregnant," she quipped.

"Alright," he said as he dropped his smirk. "Noah Puckerman, by the way, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Hi, Noa- Puck, my name is Quinn."

"Maybe we can be friends then, Quinn." He said as his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Pushing him lightly, Santana scoffs while dragging both of the two blondes along side her towards the exit.

"Not good enough friends, Puckerman."

"You're no fun, Santana. What happened to the party-animal head Cheerio from last year?"

"She grew up," the Latina replies shortly, dropping Quinn's hand to link pinkies with Brittany. "Are you coming, Q?"

"Yeah," Quinn says in affirmation, letting both girls walk ahead of her.

"So about coming to my house-"

"No."

"Well, can't blame a badass for trying." He says with a shrug and a small chuckle. Quickly he walked in front of Quinn, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open as he gestured for the girl to leave first. "After you, m'lady"

She blushes as she thanks the boy, stepping out of the door and onto the hallway.

"You're welcome." His eyes never left her butt as the blonde walked toward the parking lot.

* * *

"What's the rest of the plan, Sannie?" Brittany asked the next day when the couple was walking through the hall towards the raven-haired girl's locker.

"I'm still thinking about it, BrittBritt." She sighs before adding, "It doesn't help that Quinn won't actually talk to her without a push."

"Does Quinn not want to be happy? Rachel would make her happy, right?' The tall blonde's face scrunched in a confused frown.

Santana chuckles lightly once they reached her locker, "She wants to be happy, and the midget can make her happy, but she's scared that she'll be rejected."

"She is like a turtle, always hiding in her shell."

"Exactly," Santana says with a bright smile. Giving Brittany a sweet kiss on the lips, the brunette turned back to her lock, making it the second spin when she heard a voice screaming her name from the distance.

"Hey, there's Quinn!" Brittany exclaims as they both watch their friend barrel through the student body. "San, why does she look like she saw a pump of ducks flying towards her?"

Santana levels her girlfriend with a confused- weirded out- stare, which Brittany just answers like she always does: "Quinn told me that."

"Of course she did." Santana says, a fond smile playing on her lips because of the proud look on Brittany's face. "You're so smart, baby."

"I know."

"San! Britt! Something terrible has happened," Quinn panted out as she made her way to the two girls, her face pink with exertion.

"You're mom bought you more Captain America boy shorts?" Santana guesses with a loud cackle.

"No. Maybe. Yes, but that's not the point because I actually like them. The reason why I'm freaking out is because I keep on running into Rachel everywhere now!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Brittany asked as her expression was stuck on confused.

"No, it's not!" The other blonde huffs, "I ran into her in the bathroom, in the hallway, in the parking lot, and when I say run into, I literally mean it. I can't even apologize for knocking over her coffee because I sound like a Sim character!"

"Okay, at least she knows you're a klutz." The shortest of the three girls said, laughing.

"This isn't funny, S." Quinn exclaims, "She probably hates me now."

"Don't worry, Quinn. Rachel's nice, even if she is at the top of the pyramid." The blue-eyed Junior said in a comforting tone.

"I just don't know how to act around her."

"Wait, Quinn," Santana begins, her eyebrow arching in question as a smirk plays on her lips, "did you Google 'What would Peter Parker do,' yet?"

The blonde's face flushed again, though this time it wasn't because of running, "Yes."

Both girls laughed, but Brittany's didn't have the antagonizing tone that the brown-eyed girl had. "Wow, you are desperate."

"Fuck you, Santana." Quinn said angrily.

Days passed just like that. Santana and Brittany would talk about Quinn and the plan, Quinn would meet up with them and complain about either running into Rachel or just not talking to the girl, and Santana would end up laughing at her best friend. Though by the time Friday rolled around Santana was getting frustrated.

Then the next step of her plan came to her once more in the period she had Ms. Campbell's class. First, she was going to Mr. Schuester after Spanish, just like she did when she put this thing in action. Then, she will convince the man- not very hard- that the club would prefer doing a duet. She will tell him that Quinn should be paired up with Rachel, using the fact that Rachel is the captain, and probably the most confident.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Schuester, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Santana," the sense of déjà vu washed over the teacher as he packs paper into his tan bag.

"I've been thinking about what kind of assignments that should be given to the glee club, and I'd like to suggest doing duets. I mean if you want, you can even make it into a competition. Ask Rachel if you want a second opinion."

Leaving his bag on his desk Will turned around fully to face his student, a deep concentrated look on his features.

"That does sound like a good idea," he conceded after a few moments. "I guess I should run this by Rachel, though."

"I believe it can prepare us for Sectionals, but at the same time be fun."

"Of course it would!" He exclaims when he figured out that this would be the best way to start the year. "I'll talk to Rachel during the meeting, and then if she says yes, I will make the pairings when I get home."

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I wanted to suggest one more thing." Santana says as the man grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

He stops again and gives the Latina his full attention once more, "Okay."

"I was hoping that you could pair Quinn with Berry on this one? Q is shy and who better to break her out of her shell than the Queen Bee herself, right?"

"Another good point, Santana," he told her thoughtfully, "We'll see, alright?"

* * *

"Fair enough- thanks, Mr. Schue."

"Yo, babe, what are you staring at?"

Quinn looks away from Rachel who had just walked into the office with Mr. Schuester, "Nobody." She says shortly, avoiding making eye contact with Puck.

"I never said who, Blondie." Puck was smirking now as he caught Quinn blushing, while he scanned the room in the direction of where the girl had been looking in moments before. The only thing he saw was the closed door of William Schuester.

"I meant to say nothing," the hazel-eyed blonde quickly says, her body fidgeting in the plastic seat at the back of the risers, before she eventually jumps onto her feet. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Puck watches her leave the choir room with a chuckle, only to turn toward the office again when Rachel and Mr. Schuester walked out. "Why is he smiling like that?" He asks out loud to no one in particular, fully turning his body so that the back of the chair wasn't in between his legs.

"That smile means that he got the captain's approval." Santana says with a victorious smile of her own. The plan was unfolding perfectly in front of her.

"What did he ask Jew Babe?"

"Duets," Santana replied simply, bringing her attention back to her girlfriend who was talking about the visit to the pet store after school last Monday.

After a few minutes Quinn returned taking her seat beside the occupied Latina. "What did I miss?" The blonde asked Puck as the boy in question moves to his position from before.

"Satan said something about duets." He said with a shrug.

"Duets? You mean like a love song with another person?" Quinn says with obvious signs of fright.

"Yup," Puck confirmed with an eyebrow raise.

_I can't do that, singing Whitney in my head proved it!_

"Hey, don't worry about it." The boy told Quinn, noticing the heavy breathing and the really scared look on her face. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, we can be partners. That way you don't have to be paired with a stranger."

Glancing at the boy with the Mohawk across from her, she asks quietly, "You'd do that for me?" Her breathing slowed as Puck graced her with a charming grin.

"Yeah, I mean you'll be the luckiest girl to have me because I have a badass voice."

The Friday meeting was spent with Brittany and Santana being lost in their own world, while Quinn awkwardly tried to deflect Puck's attempts at flirting with her. The most productive the blonde thought she achieved that hour was exchanging numbers with the brash teenage boy.

Mr. Schue hadn't made any inclination about the assignment, but that didn't stop the nerves from building in her body. She didn't think she could sing in front of everybody, especially if it had to be a love song. Quinn was so sure that she would fall on her face or something that equally embarrassing during her performance.

And like the last meeting Puck opened the door for Quinn with a, "Ladies first."

* * *

"Okay, settle down now. I have an assignment for you guys." The teacher announced from the spot beside Brad on the piano. "Actually, it's a competition and the winner will play a big part on the assignment next week, which I'm sure all of you know has to do with Sectionals."

The room erupted in whispers as everyone tried to figure out what the prize really entailed, and by the time Mr. Schue managed to quiet the club again there were excited expressions on most of the faces. "I want all of you to be paired up and perform duets on Friday, and the winners will be revealed next Monday."

"Will we be picking our partners, Mr. Schuester?" The tall boy sitting beside Rachel asked.

"No-"

"Mr. Schue, can you make an exception? I already asked Quinn to be my partner for the first duet assignment?" Puck interrupted.

Will spared a glance at Quinn and watched as she squirmed in her seat. Her features confirmed how uncomfortable she was, but he also noticed the grateful smile she gave the boy sitting in front of her. He knew he told Santana that he would see if he can pair the captain with the blonde, but he didn't really think there was a problem with a little change in the arrangement.

"Sure," he told Puck with a smile. "Actually, I change my mind. You can pick your partners."

Santana cursed loudly in her head as she watched the Spanish teacher leave the room.

Quinn was smiling lightly at the boy in a white wife-beater, but it quickly turned upside down when she caught the frown Rachel threw in her direction as the brown orbs stayed locked on Puck's back. Automatically she felt a pang of jealousy run through her system.

Puck broke her out of her reverie. "Yours or mine?"

"What?" She asked, while she had a frown plastered on her lips as she regarded Puck.

"Where would you like to meet first mine or yours?" He reiterated.

"Um," Quinn began. She thought about how Rachel probably liked the bad boy before her. "Mine."

"Great," he replied with a glint in his eyes.

"You're not getting any, Puckerman." Santana warns as she and Brittany stand from their seats. She was angry.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Right," she says sarcastically. She moves closer to Puck, and Quinn internally giggles at the scared expression the boy had on his face. The blonde is left wondering why her best friend is so pissed when she hears the other girl talk in a loud whisper, "Watch yo' back cause if I ever catch you alone, I'm gonna kill you." Then with that said Santana linked her pinky naturally with Brittany and tugged her out of the room.

"What was that about?" The blonde questioned once the couple was completely out of sight.

"I have no fucking idea," Puck answers shakily.

"San and Britt left but the meeting isn't over." She said after a minute of watching the boy freak out.

"Yeah, well, they're not missing much. After Mr. Schue gives us an assignment everyone usually just fucks around and gossips."

The club was now split in pairs from what Quinn could see, though she couldn't really name the people by names because of the lack of introductions. She could say that Rachel was with an ogre, Marc Jacobs was with a dark-skinned girl at the corner, the two Asians in the opposite corner, and a boy in a wheelchair was talking with a blond boy, who happened to have huge lips.

This was a diverse set of kids that was for sure.

"I guess this means we will get more done then at my house, huh?" Quinn eventually supplied, getting up from her seat and dusting off her jeans before Puck could even reply.

She walked toward the exit, only managing to spare the brown-haired beauty in the front row a couple glances, worried she was going to get caught staring again.

"After you, blondie," Puck said as he opened the door for the studious girl.

"Who said that chivalry was dead?" She mumbled to herself, not feeling the eyes glued to her butt.

* * *

"Welcome, Noah Puckerman, to my humble abode." Quinn mumbles shyly as she swings open her front door. Her hazel orbs latch onto the boy's form as he steps into the house, a light pink develop on her cheeks when silence remained between the two even once they were fully in the blonde's living room.

Finally, Puck breaks through the awkward atmosphere by saying, "Nice place."

Quinn snorts when she replies with a, "Thanks." Again, as she stands by the old, worn out, blue loveseat the blonde watches as the boy with the Mohawk and baggy jeans scans the two faces of the pictures hanging on the peach-colored walls.

"Is this your mom?" He asked, pointing at the older blonde in the frame.

"Yeah, fortunately you aren't going to meet her today because she is working. You would know she was here because she likes playing obnoxious host." She moves around the furniture to stand beside Puck who had now walked over to the other pictures on the fireplace.

"Where's your dad?"

Quinn scoffed as her hands ran through her hair which was lying against her shoulders, "Gone. Left when I was born because all he cared about was drinking and sleeping around."

Puck turned his head and took a long glance at the girl next to him. He found himself admiring the other girl more than before. He wasn't thinking of her as a sex symbol but more as a friend.

"It doesn't matter to me, my mom and I have done fine on our own. He is my father, but he is not my dad." She explained in all seriousness.

"I guess, Ms. Quinn," Puck says as he twists on the balls of his feet to regard his partner, "we have things in common. My dad left, too."

"We don't need them."

"No, we don't."

They both ended the deep conversation with a clear of the throat and a small high five. Then, with that unexpected subject out of their system, the two were left with silence once more. This time around though, they moved to sit on the couch side-by-side as Quinn tapped her fingers on her leg anxiously.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, staring at the television in front of her.

"Don't know," he replied.

Again they both sat in silence until Quinn saw the videogames on the shelf.

"Do you, maybe, want to play some Mario Kart?"

Puck's brown eyes widen in child-like excitement, "Yes! I call Bowser." He exclaims as he dives onto the floor and grabs the nearest controller on the coffee table.

"Doesn't matter, I will annihilate you when I play Toad."

"In your dreams, not even the invincibility can help you when I ram you off Rainbow Road."

"Bowser can't do shit with my driving skills." Quinn beams with cockiness as she starts up the game.

"I'll show you, blondie." Puck tells her when the track is picked and the numbers started to count down, engines blaring through the speakers.

Playing Mario Kart was the game they used to pass time with in each other's company during the week, and because of that the glee club assignment was lost on a different type of competition. At the end of the school day both Puck and Quinn would travel to one or the other's home, the car racing game on their minds as they recalled the traded wins from the day before. It was only until Thursday did the blonde finally remember what had brought the two together in the first place.

They were in the middle of another race when Quinn brought it up by asking about the song, but like she Puck had no clue. So instead of turning off the game the two continued.

Then suddenly Quinn paused the game to ask, "Why do you call yourself Puck?" It was random but it was something that she thought constantly about ever since they were introduced. The real question that was nagging her was about Rachel. She really hated feeling jealous, especially when she was making a friend that had nothing to do with the help of Santana and Brittany.

Puck scrunched his face as he put the controller down beside him, "Because it's badass." He replied simply.

"I like Noah better," Quinn tells him, resuming the game quietly.

The boy looked thoughtful while he processed what the girl told him. Then, just like the snap decision Quinn made a few minutes before, Puck pauses the game and turns towards his partner.

"I think I know what song we can sing now." He says with a huge grin, the sounds from the paused screen echoing through the room.

* * *

"Who wants to start off the competition?" Mr. Schuester asked the choir room with a dimpled grin.

Right away Puck's hand shoots up, beating Rachel to the punch by a mere second. "We will!"

"Oh, okay, great!" The teacher said in surprise, looking at the beaming faces of his two students. Surprise because one was a slacker when it came to homework and the other being obviously too shy, though right now it seemed like performing to the class was what they were waiting for all day. "Take the floor Noah and Quinn."

Quinn grabbed the two wireless controllers from the floor and handed one to the boy. They both grabbed their chairs and lined it up at the front, the blonde signaling a green light to the band once both of them were seated next to each other.

Strumming of a guitar filled the choir room as both of them acted like they were playing the game together at their homes.

"**You be my princess,"** Puck started.

"**And I'll be your Toad,"** Quinn followed, both putting their controllers down onto the floor beside them.

"**I'll follow behind you on Rainbow Road," **the boy sang as he moved his chair behind the blonde.

"**Protect you from red shells wherever we go."**

"**I promise," **they both sang together, Quinn's eyes locking onto curious brown orbs at the bottom of the risers briefly.

The song ended with laughter filling the air. Quinn breathed heavily from her performance, automatically feeling her walls coming back up, though it was stilted just as fast when Puck brought her into a warm hug. Letting her go, the two partners beamed at each other with mirth.

"That was so good guys!" The teacher exclaimed with excitement as he brought both of them into a hug. There was appraisal from their peers, and even Santana gave Quinn a lazy quirk of a smile from the back of the risers. "Now let's see who can top that!"

The meeting went on with everybody performing their pieces, though Quinn really couldn't pay much attention to what exactly they were. She was too mesmerized by the fact that Rachel's singing could still put her in a trance.

"Wow, guys, I'm seriously impressed! I will give you the results next week." Mr. Schue ended as he started putting things in his bag.

"Good job, Quinn." Brittany said with enthusiasm as she wrapped her friend in an embrace.

"Thanks, Britt; it was all Puck's idea."

"Nah, bro, you came up with the choreography." He said as he grinned.

"Oh, yeah?" Santana commented, walking over to the unexpected boy.

"Yup," I just wanted to sit in the chairs.

The dark-haired girl smirked, and then laid a large smack on the back of Puck's head. "It makes sense because you're stupid, and I'm still pissed, Puckerman."

"What did I do?!" He asked in alarm as he rubbed the now sore spot.

"You don't deserve to know." She sneered.

Then in frustration Santana grabs the two blondes behind her. She pulled them all to the exit, but instead of letting go of Quinn she decides to link their arms together at the elbow.

"Wait!" Puck says a little confused, stopping them right outside the door. "Let me get the door."

Scowling, the feisty Latina says, "No, we can do it."

With a scowl of his own Puck watches as Brittany opens the door, hearing the three girls whisper before they stepped into the hallway.

"Quinn, piece of advice, when Puck or any guy says, 'ladies first,' usually they just like to look at your ass while you walk in front of them,"

"Okay," Quinn mumbles.

Then suddenly, halfway through the hallway, Brittany gasps. "Guys are so sneaky!"

* * *

**TBC?**

**Mario Kart Love Song- Sam Hart**

**I don't own a thing.**

**Sorry for the delay and as a warning now I'm not going to be the best at updating. There will be actual Faberry action next chapter, and more of an incite on Rachel character. Don't worry XD haha. I hope you have liked it this far and continue to.  
**

**Read. Review. Update.**

**The reviews were outstanding last time, and I'm so grateful for the interest you guys have shown. This story is already mapped out, I just need to type it out fully. Thank you.**


End file.
